Fusionism
The ability to fuse anything together to create a new form. Opposite to Fission Inducement. Also Called *DNA Fusion (Biological) *Fusion Forms/Inducement *Omnifusion *Polymerization *Power Fusion (Powers) *Spiritual Merging (Spiritual) *Superior Splicing Capabilities The user can fuse together objects, powers, emotions, concepts, living beings, etc., turning them into single unit. Applications *Fusing together Magic and Chemistry Manipulation, two distinct powers, to form Alchemy. *Fusing a television and a cellphone to create a holocron. *Fusing animals, people, creatures, etc. to create Chimerism, Hybrids, etc. *Fusing powers and Enhanced Combat to create Combat Merging. *Fusing various matter to create Matter Melding *Fusing powers to create Power Mixture. Techniques *Evolving Fusionism *Fusion Empowerment *Gestalt Form Variations *Almighty Object Fusion *Alternate-Self Merging *Amalgamation *Area Fusion *Conjoined Physiology *Digital Fusion *Form Combination *Merging Vision *Soul Merging *Weapon Combination *World Merging Associations *Amalgamorphing *Fission Entity Physiology *Fission Inducement *Fused Existence *Fusion Independence *Hybrid Physiology *Morphamerge *Union Attack Limitations *Merging Immunity *Not all fusions will lead to good results. *Fusing emotions might prove unstable or temporary. *Users of Immutability cannot be affected. *May cause Divided Mind if the separate minds don't merge. *May be either temporary or irreversible. *Weak against Fusion Negation. Known Users See Also: Fusion Dance. Cartoons Anime/Manga Known Objects *Spear of Fusion (BIONICLE) *Fusion Gene (Breath of Fire III) *Neuro-scanning (Denma); via Mating *Appli Drive (Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters) *Xros Loaders/Fusion Loaders (Digimon Xros Wars/Digimon Fusion) *Metamo-Ring (Dragon Ball Fusions) *Potara Earrings (Dragon Ball Z) *Locacaca Fruits (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VIII: Jojolion) *Wall Eyes (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VIII: Jojolion) *Transporters (Star Trek); through accident *Ruber's potion (Quest for Camelot) *Millennium Scale (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Polymerization card (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Known Powers * Firestorm Matrix (DC Comics) Gallery Cartoons Biomnitrix.png|Ben 10,000's Biomnitrix (Ben 10: Omniverse) can fuse any two Omnitrix aliens into one transformation. S02M02_Danny_and_Vlad_fusion.png|Danny Phantom's (Danny Phantom) ghost half merging with that of Vlad Plasmius... Dark Danny.jpg|...creating Dark Danny. Dark_Danny_intagibility_fusion.jpg|Dark Danny (Danny Phantom) uses intangibility to use one of Clockwork's time medallions into his past self's body. Crystal Gems.jpg|The Crystal Gems (Steven Universe) are members of a race of magical aliens capable of fusing together with one another, creating different variants of fusion-beings. Steven_and_Amethyst_fusion_04.gif|Steven and Amethyst (Steven Universe) fuse to form Smoky Quartz. Ruber's_ACME_potion.jpg|Ruber (Quest for Camelot) uses a special potion to merge human beings with weapons... Ruber_with_the_sword_Excalibur.jpg|...doing so with himself and Excalibur to ensure no one would ever take it from him. Comics Feist.png|Feist (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) was able to condense all of the thousands of Chaos Emeralds across the universe into seven differently colored gems. B'Wana Beast (DC Comics) arequinid.jpg|B'Wana Beast (DC Comics) can fuse any form of living creature, including humans, together into new creatures, such as this "arequinid", a combination of a horse and a spider. Firestorm Matrix 001.jpg|The Firestorm Matrix (DC Comics) enables Firestorm to merge with other beings. Trilopod_Fusion_Dance.jpg|After absorbing energy from other kaiju, an Alpha Trilopod (Godzilla: Rulers of Earth) merges with a Beta Trilopod... Trillo.PNG|...creating a new Trilopod with both the powers and physical characteristics of the target kaiju. Manga/Anime Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck (Bleach).jpg|Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck (Bleach) used to be a single being that split itself into two... Starrk loslobos released.gif|...to use their full powers they must merge. Super_milk_time.JPG|Tatsumi Oga and Baby Beel (Beelzebub) have merged together through Super Milk Time. 300px-X_Loader_t.png|A Xros Loader (Digimon Xros Wars) has the power to fuse any Digimon. Omnimon Evolving.jpg|Omnimon (Digimon) the fusion of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Mastemon.jpg|Mastemon (Digimon) the fusion of the angelic Angewomon and demonic LadyDevimon. Omnimon Merciful Mode.jpg|Omnimon Merciful Mode (Digimon) is the fusion of Omnimon, Seraphimon, Rosemon, Vikemon, HerculesKabuterimon, Hououmon, and Magnadramon. Ordinemon.gif|Ordinemon (Digimon) is the result of a forced, dark fusion between Raquelmon and Ophanimon Falldown Mode. Zamasufusion.png|Merged Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) is the result of Goku Black and Future Zamasu using the Potara earrings. Kefla.png|Kefla (Dragon Ball Super) is the Potara fusion of Kale and Caulifla. Gogeta Base (Dragon Ball Super).jpg|Gogeta (Dragon Ball Super) is an alternate fusion between Son Goku and Vegeta by performing the Fusion Dance. SSJ_Goten_and_Trunks_fusion_pose_or_dance_=_Gotenks.png|Goten and Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) performing the Fusion Dance. Gotenks.png|Gotenks (Dragon Ball Z) is the result of Goten and Trunks performing the Fusion Dance. Potara-earring-2.jpg|Potara earrings (Dragon Ball Z) can fuse any two individuals together when said individuals each wear one earring on opposite ears. Vegito.png|Vegito (Dragon Ball Z) is the result of Goku and Vegeta wearing the Potara earrings. Piccolo-nail.jpg|Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) using Namekian Fusion to merge with Nail... Piccolo_Namekian_Fusion.jpg|...and with Kami. 489614-guilty_crown_06_large_37.jpg|Shu Ouma (Guilty Crown) is able to fuse two or more Voids into one; here, he fuses the Voids of Kenji Kido and Inori Yuzuriha into a massive energy cannon. File:Locacaca_(JoJolion).png|Locacaca Fruits (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VIII: Jojolion) that fused Josefumi Kujo & Yoshikage Kira into Josuke Higashikata. Koyuki and Ginta at the end of the anime.PNG|At the end of the anime, Snow and Koyuki (Marchen Awakens Romance) become one being so they can live with Ginta in his world. Hiruko_new.png|Hiruko (Naruto) acquired a technique that allows for the fusion between different creatures. Samehada kisame fusion.jpg|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) fused with his blade Samehada. Madara_equips_Susanoo_onto_Kurama.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) equips his Susanoo armor onto Kurama to increase offense, defense and control. Sasuke_equips_Susanoo_onto_Kurama.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) equips his Susanoo armor onto Kurama to increase offense, defense and teamwork. Ryouga_Burst.png|Using the Burst technique, Ryouga (Pokémon RéBURST) fuses with Zekrom. Gyokuro.jpg|Gyokuro Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) merged with Alucard. Oyakata Fusion.jpg|Lady Oyakata (Rosario + Vampire) fused with her plants. Polymerization.jpg|Polymerization (Yu-Gi-Oh) takes two Monsters and fuses them into one Fusion Monster. Kimeramon.jpeg|Kimeramon (Digimon) Video Games Pirabbid_Plant_-_RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|The Pirabbid Plant (Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle) is the result of Spawny fusing a Rabbid with a Piranha Plant. Ultron-Sigma_Reveal.png|Ultron Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) is the result of Ultron and Sigma fusing. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Infusion Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Omni Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Combinations